A Life of Fashion
by kittygaara27
Summary: An updated Version of my old story. Tsuna has just been accepted by the great Designer and Photographer Reborn to be his apprentice. The only catch is that the models set their sights on Tsuna. 182769 (if you get what that means) M - Future Yaoi Content and Language.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

 _Welcome to this odd story about Fashion and Romance at work lol_

 _If you don't like alternate universes please don't read any further_

...

\- Prologue - The Beginning -

"Mom, I was Accepted," I cried.

"I am so proud Tsuna," she smiled, "though you father says he still wont accept your career choice."

"I know, but I am so excited I will be apprenticing under Reborn," I squealed squealed, "hes the top fashion designer and photographer at the moment."

I jumped and laughed a few more times, and then wished my mom a goodnight. After racing up the stairs, I grabbed my pajamas and hopped in the shower. Shivering because the water shot out of the faucet ice cold. _'Tomorrow I will be going in to meet Reborn,'_ I sighed lost in my thoughts. my shower finished to quickly, I dressed and hopped into bed.

"Goodbye Worries and I will show my dad I can be great," I whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

...

"Tsuna wake up honey," My mom yelled from downstairs, "your going to be late."

"Dammit," I hollered and shot out of bed. I pulled on the first clothes I could find that matched. Then raced down the stairs, Kissed my mom on the cheek as I ran out of the house.I made it to the bus stop just as it was pulling up.

"Whew," I sighed and boarded. Scanning My pass, I took the first seat available. My foot tapped nervously, _'why are we going so slow, I should have set the alarm last night.'_

Eventually the bus arrived downtown, I almost jumped out of the bus. I pulled out My cell and looked up the address(which happened to be two streets over). Running the rest of the way I finally got to the building. It was a gothic mansion style studio. A brunette woman was behind the desk in the entryway, her name tag read Kyouko.

"Name, and reason for coming please," she spoke without looking up from painting her nails.

"Tsuna Sawada, I am here for the apprenticeship," I croaked nervously.

"Oh your Tsuna," she glanced up at me, "Not really up to standards in the looks department are you?"

"I am just a little short, that's all," I grumbled.

"Whatever, head down the hall to the first door on the left." she went back to painting her nails.I walk quickly down the hall and knock on the door. I pick at my nails while waiting for someone to call out.

"Come In," A high pitched voice says.

I enter slowly, My jaw drops in shock when I see reborn. He was a max of 4ft. tall.

"Hello I'm Tss-suna," I stutter.

"Nice to meet you I am Reborn," He grinned, "first things first, I will turn you into a top designer and photographer within one year. Also if you sleep with one of my models I will skin you alive."

"wha... don't you only have male models? I am not gay," I groan.

"Humph Its time for my nap, " he yawned the press a button on the desk, "Gokudera get in here and show Tsuna around."

Reborn instantly falls asleep. 'Hes not what I expected at all," I frown. the door bursts open and in walks a silver haired man not much older than me (about 19 or 20).

"Hello Tsuna, welcome come with me I will introduce you to the models," he laughed.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me out into the hall. I followed him to the door at the end of the hallway.

"I am warning you these two will eat you alive if you're not careful," he frowned.

I closed my eyes and moaned, please don't let them be as bad as the magazines say. I grimace as the door swings open. My jaw drops at what I see.

...

 _None of the characters will act like the originals_

 _Can you guess who the Two models are?_

 _Stayed tuned to find out who the yummy models are and Tsuna's reactions_

 _This is a re upload from my old account with a few minor updates to fix story flow and consistancy. Please comment if this story still has major plot holes._


	2. Models

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing (except the evil wicked thoughts that lead to this story)**_

 _This chapter has been edited and lengthened since the original release. I know the grammer still sucks. Thank you to the lovely reviewer who reminded me to watch my grammer. I will try to continue this story along with my many others that I am re publishing and the few new ones. I will be trying to get 1 chapter pers story each week._

 _*Quick warning I haven't watched or read reborn in like 2 years so some characters may be really odd in the future chapters*_

Chapter 1 - Models

I wasn't prepared for the sight before me. Two males (one in a speedo the other in what looked like a male catsuit) were wrestling over a trident prop.

"Dammit, don't make me bite you too death," growled the more fierce looking man (in the speedo).

"Kufufu, I am the devil for the shoot remember," he seemed to be enjoying making the other male angry, "Now go put on your wings my widdle angel." (The mans hair faintly reminded Tsuna of a pineapple).

"Mukuro, Hibari," Gokudera almost shouted, "This is Tsuna the new apprentice."

I nervously waited for their response. Hibari looked me over obviously not liking what he saw(his face gave him away). I felt a little embarrassed, _'I should have worn nicer clothes and maybe done my hair differently'._

"Hmm...," said Mukuro, "Tsuna huh well he seems better than the last one."

"I Hate him," Hibari then turned to the props across the room picking up his set of fluffy golden wings.

"Well whatever," Gokudera glanced at me, "have you had practice at taking photos."

"Sorta," I mumble.

"Okay, this shoot was planned to test your skills," he spoke haughtily, "the theme is the devil killing the angel."

"You must be sure to get my good side," Grinned Mukuro with a glint in his eyes. (I notice his eyes were different colors).

"If you take a bad picture of me, you will die," Snapped Hibari glaring at me.

"I will do my best," I state a little uncomfortable. (Mukuro was staring at me like I was his favorite type of food) Gokudera then motioned for me to follow him. he led me into the photo shoot room. The detail of the set design amazed me.

"Pretty good huh," Gokudera laughed, "I did it all by hand."

"Wow," was all I could get out.

"Over here," came a low voice. I turned turn in the direction it came from. a boy not even 12 yet was staring at me. He looked me up and down and then picked one of the cameras up (there were at least 4 different ones in front of him).

I walked up to him, he handed me the camera. I thought he was weird since his shirt was definitely cow print with funky horns sticking out of his hair.

"alright 20 mins till the shoot starts," Says Reborn walking in, "If you suck I will have you pose in your underwear for 30 minutes."

"Wha.. ugh," I moan knowing I should have practiced more.

The wait made me uncomfortable because Reborn stood there staring straight at me. after a minute or so I notice a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

'is he asleep, great' I thought to myself.

Finally the models walked into the room, Passing me Mukuro winked. I gulped out of fear the look filling his eyes was very nerve wracking. Reborn suddenly snapped awake.

"Begin," He Says rubbing his eyes.

I start snapping away, Hibari was glaring at the camera though. I tried to get some good shots but I really was afraid to tell him what to do. The more I snapped, the more it seemed he wanted to kill me where I stood. I mean if looks could kill I would have died 5 times over.

"Times up," Said Reborn playing with a lizard. I wondered where it came from then, realized what he said. I stopped taking the pictures, I knew I was gonna fail.

He took the camera, "Your nickname will be No Good Tsuna."

"Ugh," I moaned not my old high school nickname.

"Now, Mukuro or Hibari which one of you would like to do the honers," He Spoke quickly, "Tsuna strip."

"Why me..." I was so depressed.

"Kufufu, I would love to take the pictures," smirked Mukuro.

I shuddered as I removed my shirt, the looks Mukuro was giving my body made me want to run far away. Just as I was unbuttoning my pants I swear I saw him lick his lips.

"Do I really have to be in just my underwear," I looked at reborn with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Now hurry up." Reborn had pulled out a mini water gun (at least I hope its just a water gun).

"I'm waiting," Mukuro purred.

I almost burst into tears _'Mom I made a bad choice'._

...

 _Thanks for reading, Please leave comments and reviews. Tell me any mistakes you see. I am a speed reader and also type to fast so I don't see mistakes most of the time. this chapter has been extended by about 70 words since the original release. I know thats a pitiful amount but I am trying._

 _feel free to comment any side pairings you might like to see. Pairings involving characters I describe as children in this story will not happen. all children should remain innocent until an apropriate age of consent._


End file.
